Intoxicated I Love You
by Slayer of the Nightmares
Summary: Haruka's wolf presents later than everyone else. While Makoto tries to keep himself and Hauka sane untill they can get back to rin their alpha.
1. Chapter 1

Rin sat beside the pool watching as Haru swam laps, it aggravated Rin to no end that he he couldn't swim with him though. Alphas weren't able to interact with any of the member of another pack unless they were duel claimed and sadly Haruka was an unclaimed, and unclaimed wolves were a no go for all pack members. It was really strange for a clan to have an unclaimed but Haru had yet to show what he was, would he be an alpha, an omega or a beta? No one knew what Haru, the only guy to not show before the end of middle school, would be and sadly Rin would never know. Souji ,the alpha of the pack his parents and sister belonged to, was sending him away for his own good as well as a safety to the pack. Not many alphas can take to having another within there territory and sadly Rin was in the middle of it, being a child to one of the elder families of the pack.

"Haru? Are you home?" Makoto yelled into the dark entry hall of Haru's home. It had been weeks since the end of school and Haru had yet to come out of the house. Makoto had come by every morning to check on him and leave food that his mother had prepared, yet no matter what when he came by in the evenings the food would be eaten and the dishes would be clean and a note that said he was fine and to stop worrying would be on top waiting for him at the door. He would then go home only to repeat the process again the next day. "Haruka! This has got to stop you have been locked in your room for almost two months this isn't healthy!" Makoto layed his head aginst Haru's door his voice wavering slightly. "I'm worried about you, so is Ren and Ran as well as the Souji. He wants you out and at the meeting hall in the morning by seven. He says it's about time for you to be claimed and if your not there he will come and drag you out of this house and hand you to the first Alpha he sees." Makotos grip on the door handle tightened slightly at the thought of Haru going to an abusive or over dominating alpha. Makoto could hear shuffling on the other side of the room so he took a step back from the door hopeing that he would open the door, instead a note sliped under the door. Bending down he grabbed the note and read it.

"HARUKA! THIS ISN'T A LAUGHING MATTER! STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD! SOUJI ISN'T HAPPY WITH YOU AND YOUR ACTING LIKE A PUP BY HIDING IN YOUR ROOM!" Makoto had to close his eyes and take a few deep breaths to calm himself before he could continue. " Haru this because Rin left isn't it ? Haru, don't you understand Rin was to much for Souji to handle? Plus he told the pack that if there was anyone who wanted him to be their alpha that they should go with him and that he wouldn't judge them. I'm loyal to Rin as well, but I stayed here because of you, you stupid bull-headed boy. I couldn't think of leaving you and going with Rin because I knew you would have never left this house and you would have starved because of your stupidity an pigheadedness. You mean so much to me Haruka." Mokto's voice became strained with the last few words.

"On the other side of the door Haru stood looking at an old photo of the three of them, the past two months had been hard on him. He had finally come out as an Omega and the Alpha he was bonded with was thousands of miles away and would never know that he existed. Haru hated to think about it but Makoto was right, he needed to get out of the house and tomorrow he would. He would meet Souji at the meeting hall and tell him that his wolf had come out at the beginning of summer break."Yea fat chance, I've talked myself into doing that a million time and in the end I stay in this room and hide. To afraid to show my face to Souji and Mokoto." He mumbled to himself. He looked to the photo of them again his gaze lingering on Rin's smiling face and the way his arms were slung around Makoto's hips so casually. Why couldn't that be him? Why did Rin have to want Makoto so much and why was Makoto so oblivious to Rin? "Makoto? Why do you...why did you turn down Souji's offer when you know Rin cares about you so much? I saw how heart broken he was the day he left and you turned away when Souji told the pack that if they wished to go with him they could but I wasn't a wolf yet so I couldn't go." Haru flung his door open staring Makoto in the eye. "You chose to stay because you were afraid to leave your family. You didn't stay for me, I know you say you did but I know better." Haru's heart was racing by the time he was finished and he was face to face with Makoto's surprised face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Makoto surprised at how many words Haru had just used in a single breath as well as the sight of him. Haru was no longer a lanky skinny kid but a full-grown wolf. His body was corded with lean muscle and he was beautiful..."You're...you're an Omega." Makoto could hardly breathe without taking in his hearty scent that seemed to have the same effect Rin's had had all those years ago. "I have to go. I'm sorry I kept bothering you." Makoto forced himself to turn away from his childhood friend and all but run from the house. The next thing he knows is that he is standing in his room trying not to hyperventilate. What was wrong with him? He was a Beta, a full-grown wolf for god's sake, he shouldn't be acting like a new pup going into heat for the first time, but Haru had smelled so good and he had looked just a great.

"No! No! No, Makoto you shouldn't be thinking like this he's your friend you stupid boy." Nitori said to him over the phone. "But um why are you telling me this why didn't you call Seijuurou? He is your alpha anyways and he has the right to know that you know that Haruka's wolf has appeared. Plus, if he's affecting you like this with just one meeting he can't go out in public. It would be dangerous for not only him, but for every other unclaimed wolf who is going through the heat. In other words, REALLY REALLY BAD!" Makoto had to lay his head on his desk as he listened to Nitori go through what seemed like a never ending list of problems that could happen if Haru were to leave his house and go into town in his current state. "Nitori your right I need to call Seijuurou! Because if Haru goes into town tomorrow a lot of wolves are going to get restless and I can't let that happen." slamming his phone down he ran from his room, blowing past Ran and Ren as well as an extremely attractive red head.

"You have a guest!" they yell after him, but he doesn't hear them he was already too far away and his mind to set on getting to Seijuurou.

"Rin watched as Makoto ran, he was still just as beautiful as he had been when he'd left ten years ago. Only now he was all grown up and gods he smelled good. Seijuurou was expecting Rin at the meeting hall in the morning but he needed to see him now, he knows who he wanted to claim as his and he was standing in the entry hall of his family's home.

Makoto thought he would never get to the wolf's house. Every time he left the house, every unmated wolf and older one would stop him and ask him where Haru was or if he could help them with something. "Seijuurou! Open the door! I have important news on Haruka!" he yelled at the door. He could hear movement and when the door opened Nitori was standing at the door. "Well come on I managed to get him to stay before going and dragging Haruka sempai out of his house" he walked him to the room where Seijuurou was waiting. "But you better be quick to tell him what you know, he is not in a very good mood, Kou isn't happy with him at the moment either, so be quick you are working with thin ice." And thin ice it was, Seijuurou was not happy to see him barging in after hearing that Rin was back in his territory.

"Tachibana, you have two minutes to talk before I am marching you and Nitori to Haruka's and dragging him out of that forsaken house." His words were sharp and clipped much like when he had been the captain of the high school swim team. But that wasn't the matter at hand Haru-chan was and he had less than a minute to tell him everything. So tell him everything he did with five seconds to spare. Makoto waited silently for Seijuurou's response to hearing that Haru had presented as an Omega. Sadly Makoto really didn't want to know what his answer would be. He looked over to Nitori and cringed; Nitori had his hands over his eyes and was peeking through his fingers at him. "Nitori why are you looking at me like that?" Nitori shook his head and pointed behind him. Makoto turned slowly and what he saw was not what he expected.

Rin stood in the doorway looking like he did the day he left, only a lot taller and he was defiantly older. He still wore his hair in the long fashion, or just long enough to have it pulled into a ponytail at the nap of his neck. His eyes gleamed like fire stones yet had a misty undertone of emotion that he was feeling and his scent. His scent still made all of Makoto's go on high alert and stand tall. What was wrong with him? He was standing there probably looking like a freshly presented wolf going through his first damn heat. "Rin...your back! When do you? Why did you? Rin, Seijuurou sent you away because of you being an alpha and...and..." his voice fades off as Seijuurou spoke up from his place on the couch.

"Yes I sent him away, but I also brought him back. Rin has obtained the land to the north of my territory and has decided that he would like a pack of his own and I know that there are wolves who are loyal, but didn't want to leave there families behind. You for example Makoto, you didn't leave because of your family and Haruka. You couldn't leave Haruka because he had yet to present, but now that he has nothing is keeping you other than your brother and sister," His eyes roam over Both Rin and Makoto. "And even they are close to presenting. On another note Haru will be leavening tomorrow anyways he has already contacted me about going to the states to join a group of lone wolves who do not wish to have an alpha." Rin looked ready to argue but Seijuurou held up his hand. "I know it's not the wolf way, but I will not do against a members wishes, and I already have the conformation from the group that his ticket is in the mail and will be here in the morning. I'm sorry boys I tried to talk him out of it but he would hear none of it." Rin looked like the world had just been ripped out from under him. Haru couldn't leave he had not traveled back to this forsaken place just to lose one of the people he cared about the most. Let alone the Omega he was in love with. "I won't have this Haru can't leave. I wish to claim him!" Seijuurou's eyes would have popped out of his head if they could have. Stumbling over his words he barely was able to get anything out before Rin was out the door."RIN! YOU CAN'T DO THAT I WON'T LET YOU! HE IS STILL PART OF MY PACK UNTILL HE IS IN THE STATES! FUCK! RIN!"

Rin stopped and slowly turned to him, "I don't care. I just do not care Seijuurou. I left both him and Makoto ten years ago and I will not lose either of them again. Not even if he plans to leave." Rin stormed out the house and started down the street towards the other side of town where a dark-haired, blue-eyed wolf was probably soaking in a tub of almost cold water and starting to shiver but was too stubborn to get out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Haru stood in his kitchen going through his cabinets seeing what he had and decide what he would take with him to the states. But he really wouldn't need any of it. He would soon be living in a group house along with twelve other wolves that chose to live without an Alpha or leave an alpha that didn't want anything to do with them. That's what he was doing, but why did it make him feel like he was running away. "Grandmother I wish you were still here sometimes, you always knew just what to say when I didn't know what to do and could always help me when I had a problem." his fingers drifted across the top of her small alter that sat in the living room. Going back to his bedroom he gathered the things that he had yet to pack and placed them in his bag. Soon this house would be nothing more than a memory; he couldn't believe he was leaving. Picking up that old photograph again he looked over it. It had been taken the week before I left, they had been so young and innocent, or well Haru had been at least. The other two's wolves had presented and Haru's hadn't until just recently. The three boys in the photo smiled at him, two large goofy ones and a small ghost of one that was on his own face, he hadn't smiled much since then.

~FLASH BACK~

Rin sat on the edge of the pool dangling his legs and laughing with Haru and Makoto, they had just won their first relay. Haru had to admit it had felt nice to be part of a team that worked like a well-oiled machine. He was sure he would never forget this day, and all the fun had had. "YOU GUYS WE WERE AWESOME!" Rin shouted once they had left the swim club and were on their way to their respected homes. Makoto smiled and Haru merely nodded his head slightly. "Oh! My mom wanted me to tell you that we're having a party on Thursday to celebrate our win," his voice took on a not so happy tone. "As well as a going away party." Haru stopped dead in his tracks and Makoto looked stunned. "Going away party?" Makoto asked confused. "Yea, I presented as an Alpha last month and Seijuurou is sending me away for the safety of the pack." his voice was just over a whisper.

Haru couldn't take it he had to get out of there. So he ran, he just ran he didn't care where he ended up he just had to get away from that news, but no matter what it followed him. Followed him when he was in classes, sleeping, it even followed him when he sat in the bath trying to block everything out. He didn't want Rin to leave. He had wanted to grow up with Rin and for him to be there when his own wolf presented. It wasn't fair why couldn't he present before Rin left, but then it would make it so much harder on all of them because he was as bound to Rin as it was and if his wolf bound to him the separation would kill them.

The party on Thursday went without a problem one until Seijuurou stood in the door with Rin's coat over his arm and a plane ticket in his hand. His mother tried to plead with him but it did no good. Rin was to leave and never return. That day had been the start of Haru's downfall from being slightly social to almost completely a hermit had it not been for his grandmother and then Makoto.

~FLASHBACK END~

Rin's steps slowed as he got closer to the house where a freshly presented Omega lay in wait to leave to and go to a pack of wolves that weren't even really a pack. They were merely wolves who hated authority. Haru couldn't go to them. He wouldn't let that happen, couldn't let that happen. Rin steps started again only this time with more energy, he was sure that he could change Haru's mind and if he couldn't he would revert to plan B. He would cry and beg him not to go. The house soon loomed before Rin making plan B sound like a good idea, but he would not cry. He would be a man about this and calmly ask Haruka to stay and become part of his pack.

Haru was standing in the back garden when he heard the front gate open he was sure it was either Makoto or Seijuurou coming to tell him something about his choice of leaving. It's not like he really wanted to, he just couldn't be the omega of an alpha that wasn't his, and Seijuurou had understood that perfectly fine. He discarded the visitor and continued to clean the small pond he had drained for the winter months.

"You still leave the doors unlocked even after all these years Haru, you should know that s not a safe thing to do in a community of horny wolves." that voice had Haru's back go rigid and his arms freeze mid-scrub. There was no way that voice should be there that voice had been thousands, millions of miles away only a day before why was he here. Turning slowly Haru looked up at the man who stood just off his back porch, and that is just what he was a man. He was beautiful his hair glossy and his eyes still filled with that spark of challenge that they had shared before he'd been sent away.

"Rin….what are you doing here?" his voice sounded more monotone than normal and he wished he hadn't asked. Rin looked a bit disappointed at Haru but didn't hold it against him.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and thought you might want to see me as much as I wanted to see you after all these years Haruka guess I was wrong." He turns for the door "I also came by to try and talk you into maybe staying here and joining me in my pack. Haruka I want to be your Alpha." Haru didn't move he was afraid that if he did that this would all dissolve and he would wake up. "You're really here aren't you; I'm not dreaming like I usually am. Rin..." Haru didn't know what to do. He didn't want Rin to walk out of his life again. His problem now was that he couldn't just tell the pack of wolves he was going to, that his alpha had come home and didn't hate him but wanted him, actually wanted him in his pack.

Rin couldn't just stand there and not do anything so he went against all things alpha and did something that the normal humans did. He threw caution to the wind walked over to Haru and pulled him into his chest in a tight embrace. Haru fought it for a moment, then he accepted it and rubbed his nose against the scent glands in Rin's neck earning a soft sound from him. This… this right here is where he belonged, not with some wolves he didn't know but right here in this mans arms surrounded by his scent.

Haru didn't know how long they stood wrapped in each others arms scenting but he never wanted it to stop. He was in heaven, but at last rin pulled away ever so slightly to look down at him and whisper "Haru you are killing me with just scenting please let me claim you as my own. I hate even the thought of losing you to that compound in the states with those wolves." Those words floated in his mind before he could answer Rin's lips had drifted to his neck and teeth had pierced the tender skin of his shoulder earning rin a sound that Haru would never know if it had been fantasy or reality.


	4. Chapter 4

"_I hate even the thought of losing you to that compound in the states with those wolves._" Those words floated in Haru's mind as he slipped from the house and into the cab waiting at the curb. With what he hadn't said though is what had made him really choose him. Rin said with out words that he didn't want to lose haru but he also didn't want to send him unclaimed. Rin had claimed Haru and claimed him well he had. His only problem was he had had a hell of a time sneaking out of his own bed and into the shower without waking him up and an even harder time getting out the door and to the airport on time, but now that he was there he wished he was still in bed wrapped in Rin's arms. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes to the world and to all the couples that sat in each others arms and all cuddly and it made him wish even more that he had stayed home.

The terminal was crowded and Haru had no idea which gate he had to find to get checked in and onto his flight before Rin noticed he was gone and that he had really left. A small part of him wanted to leave but a bigger part of him didn't. Standing at the gate that led to his flight he noticed a broad back and soft light brown hair, slowing his march forward he studied the man who stood watching the crowd. It was Makoto. He towered over most of the passengers and it earned a slight smile that ghosted over his face. Makoto looked slightly panicked until he noticed Haru making his way towards him. He was afraid that he had missed him, and that he would never have another chance to show and tell him that he loved him and that he wanted him to stay more than anything. But alas Haru would still leave. It was just the way that lone wolves were, they would take a place in someones heart than they would pack up and leave and they wouldn't look back. Granted they never meant to hurt anyone but someone always got hurt, be it them or the one who fell for them.

"Haru-chan I know I can't talk you into staying. I see Rin couldn't either even though you are covered in his scent. I hate that too and I will say that I do. I don't want you to be Rin's I want you to be mine, and mine alone but if I must share then I will. Just remember I am only one man Haruka and I do have a limit of sharing what is mine. I know I can try but I won't stop loving you and I will come for you if I have to. You are the only thing that has kept me here and now you're leaving and its like you're taking my heart with you and I'm being left here to drowned in the vast world alone. At least when you are around I have a chance of finding the shore and the surface but without you its like your taking the very air from my lungs, so Haru please will you stay. And if not for me do it for the future that maybe we could have or that you and Rin could have even." Makoto was to the point of pleading and begging on his knees as long as Haru didn't leave and he hated to be like that with him but if thats what it took he would do it.

Haru was lost for words and Makoto was searching his face for some sign of an answer that he knew wasn't coming but he could still hope for one. "Makoto im sorry I know the answer you are wanting to hear but I can't give you that answer, I have already made my choice to leave and nothing will change my mind. Im sorry Makoto I love you to but I can't give you my heart when I don't even have it." In a way he had just told him that he had his heart but he didn't hear it that way. The way he heard it was that Rin had his heart and that's why he couldn't give it to him. Makoto nodded and moved aside so that he was no longer blocking Harus path to his departure gate. "I wont stop loving you Haruka I'll be dead before that happens and I hope you will at least come to visit every now and again Im sure Rin and the twins would appreciate it I know I would." with that said the gentle giant made his way to the front of the airport and out into the early morning sun.

Haru now was running late and his plan was to leave at any minute he had to hurry. He ran for his gate dodging around couples that stood in the way, and around luggage carts that had been left unattended. He made it to his gate and on board the flight with only moments to spare. Looking out the window he could see a tall red head standing at one of the large bay windows that faced the tarmac from the area that family's watched their loved ones take off, and beside that red-head stood Makoto. Mako-mommy with his arm around Rin's shoulder giving comfort and probably telling him not to cry and that he would be back that maybe he was just going to tell the wolves in the stares he was sorry and wouldn't be staying with them. to bad this would be the final time he saw either of them and the final time he would see a Japanese sunrise, for tomorrow he would be in the states and the sunrise would never be looked at the same again.

~a few months later~

"He's not coming back is he?" This question was a constant from Rin now that Haru had been gone for almost six months. In that time they hadn't gotten a phone call, not that was unusual for Haru he never used his phone anyways, nor had they gotten a letter or any kind of communication to tell if he had made it the the states safe or how he was doing. Seijuurou hadn't been any help either he had heard nothing from him and it was beginning to worry just as much as Rin and Makoto.

"Makoto pack a bag were going to America! I can't take not knowing if he's alright or if hes dead or something." Makoto was awoken to clothes of his being thrown at him and a very spastic and hyper-driven Rin. "We're not going to the states Rin I'm sure he is fine and has his reasons for not contacting us. Now go back to your room alpha and go back to sleep, plus it is much too early to go to the airport….what time is it anyways?" he yawned and stretched his neck to read the digital display of his alarm clock, the blurry red digits read 2:26 am. "Rin dear lord go back to bed its just now 2:30 and I had to work the graveyard shift last night." Makoto was already tired but with rin on one of his tangents he already knew he wouldn't be getting back to sleep unless he knocked him out and that was sounding like a great idea. "Dear lord when did I become so violent. Haru damn you for doing this."

Makoto rolled out of his bed and made his way to the kitchen where he heard pot and plates clattering together. "Rin! So help me if you bang any more pots together I am going to bash you over the head with one, and say that you fell while cleaning when I have to take your ass to the hospital." The banging stopped and a still hyper-driven Rin ran from the kitchen with a startled expression."he… he...he…." Rin stumbled over his word and just settled for dragging makoto into the kitchen. The sight that greeted them was not one that makoto was looking forward to but the devil himself stood in their kitchen cooking a large breakfast.

"Good morning Rin-senpai Good morning Makoto-senpai. Sorry for waking you Makoto I know you had to work late last night but I wanted to try and get Rin out of his funk hes been in since you-know-who left him that morning." Nitori stood at the counter with a small smudge of pancake batter on his cheek, but had still managed to get a smile and a not so hostile response from makoto, as for Rin. He couldn't have looked happier, he looked like a kid in a candy store for the first time after getting braces taken off. "Rin you ok? Your eyes are kinda all sparkly and it looks like you kinda want to cry but not in sorrow but in extreme joy." makoto just ducked out of the room while he had that chance and made his way to the back deck where he knew if he pulled on a hidden lever he would be able to get into the underground tunnel that ran to a hidden safe house that he could sleep in until rin knew to come and woke him for dinner and the nightly skype call with the twins.

Although Rin or Nitori usually woke him up, he set his phones alarm just having the feeling that Rin may still be accompanied with a little kouhai that was currently making him food. The way to Rins heart: cheesy sappy romance and food, and Nitori was good at both so it made Makoto's life a bit easier. Plus while the flirty omega was here he could sleep and not have to worry about Rin doing something stupid like trying to go to the airport at 2:30 in the forsaken early morning. As Makoto made his way down the step that led into the tunnel he looked up at the moon noticing that it was a full moon.

Another full moon which meant another heat that he would have to suffer alone. Rin would probably lay claim to Nitori again and most likely Makoto would just want to scream in frustration from the raging hormones that he could do nothing about with not wanting to be touched by Rin let alone dominated. Every older wolf that he was around now were always asking why he let Haruka go and why he had let Rin claim him. Makoto just wished he had been able to keep the one guy that ever had gotten a true feeling out of him and the only one who could stir his sexual desires. He really needed sleep, he was thinking of Haru in a way that he know was dangerous for his health. "shit" he felt the tightening sensation in his balls and then the stiffness in his member that always came from thinking for to long on Haruka. "Where are you my air holder? I'm beginning to run out of air and I need you. Why haven't you called or anything? I'm drowning on land and your other friends are worried." Glancing to the moon again his instincts took effect and he let out a great howl that was answered by wolves from miles around.

Haru stood at the entrance to the compounds mixed bar, he could smell humans as well as other unnaturals that occupied the dark interior due to the draw of the sex and other fantasies. He was a frequent occupant himself so he really couldn't judge them he himself was there for sex and a stiff drink. This had been his tradition since coming to the compound six and a half months earlier. He had held a few relationships with some of the female wolves had been looking into a young body, but they had never been anything more than a one night stand always ending with a red rose and a note that would say, "I don't love you and I never did" that note had earned him more than a small share of black eyes and threats from their loves that saw him as competition.

He hated it here, what had he been thinking when he had left the safe little sea-side town of Iwatobi. He must have been in some great pain. No, he was in great pain now, it felt as if though he had had his heart ripped out and snatched as far away as possible. As he stood there he just felt off even the wind felt off tonight. Maybe he should return home he would be happier there and the twins would be happy to see him, they hadn't stopped sending him letters or emails even though he never answered them. But every night when he got up to go to work he would check and find a new one and they never let him down for a laugh and anything from Ran getting caught streaking in town to Rin getting sent to Tokyo for a therapist visit, hell even Gou getting married in a few week had made it into these emails. So he had made up his mind, it was time to return home and into his real lovers arms. His gentle giant, with his beautiful grass green eyes no matter how much he searched he had never been able to find that same color anywhere even his art pencils were just a shade off or so.

Thats why he stood at the club tonight he was going in to turn in his house and gate key he was going home he didn't belong with these party wolves. He wanted a relationship that would last longer than the sex and he wanted his Makoto, his mommy tendencies and all. Hell he even wanted Rin and his dominating self.

Nitori continued to cook and talk to Rin after Makoto had walked out of the house, and Rin had taken up residence on the stool next to the island that took up the middle of the huge kitchen. The kitchen had been designed for Haruka-senpai, Rin had spent many week in just the planning of this elegant room, sadly the only ones who ever used it was Nitori and Makoto. Haruka had chosen to stay in the states and leave Rin and Makoto's hearts in millions of pieces. Nitori had been working his hardest to rebuild Rin's and it had been working. He had managed to catch his eye after the first month or so and he had been claimed as Rin's new Omega. Although Makoto only joined in on the love making every now and then. Nitori knew that Makoto wasn't a beta but an Alpha himself. He hated being dominated and that alone was enough to figure out that he was an Alpha; and his Omega was millions of miles away in a compound of wolves that were known to be extreme party animals and hated most of their alphas and or just hated leadership figures period.

While Nitori cooked Rin talked about many things from swimming in the relay with Makoto and Haru when they were younger, to swimming in the Olympics a few years ago with Japan's team. Nitori always like listening to these stories they made him feel like he was really getting to know Rin and he liked it. He knew things about Rin that even Haru had no chance of knowing, or at least he thought so. A few minutes later Nitori had laid out a feast for Rin and put Makoto's in a covered dish for later. Nitori knew to give him at least four to five hours alone after a long night and he knew how to keep Rin from doing stupid shit in that time period. Mostly he would just put on a good romance movie and Rin and him would cuddle or have sex depending on how good the movie messed with their hormones. But tonight something just felt off, it was like the wind didn't even know what to do, and judging by the great howl that Makoto had sounded earlier, the night wasn't gonna be any better.


	5. Chapter 5

"The flight to Tokyo international will be departing in five minutes from gate twelve. Final call the 9:30 flight to Tokyo international. it will be departing in five minutes…." Haru was already at the gate waiting his turn to board the flight along with what seemed like all of the Mississippi gulf coast, or well at least the compound he had lived in. The only thing that he would miss about being in the states would be the grocery stores that were opened 24 hours and how he could get all the mackerel he wanted and no one complained, but since being in the states he had opened up into other foods that he had made sure to get the recipes for so that he could make it for Makoto and Rin when he got back.

Nitori had managed to catch him the other day online in chat and had forwarded him pictures of the huge kitchen the Rin had designed for him to use when he got back, it had been beautiful. He had also reminded him the Rin was in a pretty fragile state and that when he got back he had to be really nice and not be too withdrawn from them. they had talked for a while and then had switched to a Skype call when he had decided to start packing up all of his things, Nitori had finally grown his hair out and no longer was that super skinny kid. He had finally put some meat on his bones or he was lying about the glowing that seemed to surround his figure, but Haru wouldn't call him a liar. Gou had come in while they had been talking and had been ecstatic at hearing that he was coming back and had even promised that she would pick him up so that it would be an even bigger surprise to Makoto and her brother. Nitori had hurried them off after a while because Makoto had just gotten home and didn't want to spoil the surprise so they said their goodbyes and logged off. Haru had forgotten how much he had missed talking to them and was glad that he had taken the chance to, but it also made him miss home all the more.

Once on the plane haru sent Gou a message that his flight should land in Tokyo at around 2:45 or so he turned it off and put it away. He would be home in just a few hours and into the arms of his friends or so he hoped. As he sat there day dreaming an elder woman woman struggled to put her bag in the overhead compartment."ma'am would you like some help to put your bag away?" he asked standing to help her. she gladly let him and thanked him once they had taken their seats. Once the flight had taken off they had talked about cooking and where they were going. He found out she was returning to Japan to visit her childhood home and to take over the rice patties that had been in her family for generations, and that she had come to America as a young woman fresh out of culinary school and had been a top chef in New York before moving to the gulf coast of Alabama where she had married and raised eight children of her own. He had told her about what he had left in his little seaside town and how it had taken him almost a year to realize that he didn't believe that he belong where he was and he was going home. Even she had told him that he should go where his heart led him and that he would make mistakes but thats what made you learn and made you find the true meaning in 'going home'. The flight passed by quickly and the next thing Haruka knew was that the seatbelt light was popping on and they were gliding into Tokyo International airport. In less than two hours he would be on the train to his childhood home and to a pack that he hoped would accept him back even after he was stupid and left them.

He made his way through customs and security with no problem and then was hailing a cab when he saw the woman he had been sitting with on the flight doing the same, he walked over to her and hailed a cab opening the door for her when one pulled up. "I do hope to meet you again ma'am it was a pleasure to talk with you on our flight and you always know where to find me if you ever want a southern American dish." She chuckled and told him she would visit and he should to then she was on her way out of the city.

Once she was gone he called Gou. But before he had put the phone to his ear he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning to who had tapped him he he wished that he would be met with a broad chest that was clothed in a familiar yellow and orange striped shirt. "I should have known something was up when Gou told me to meet her at the airport." Makoto just shook his head and smiled down at haru. Haru stood there stunned Gou had said she had a surprise for him and that she did the best one he could have ever hoped for. Without thinking Haru jumped into Makoto's open arms and grabbed his face and without a word kissed him like it was the last breath he would ever take. Makoto merely complied with the demand of his ips and the sweet taste of his tongue, he didn't care that they stood in the middle of a busy airport, they could have been standing in front of the king of england and he wouldn't have cared what he thought. The one he loved was in his arms and kissing him.

"Haru...HARUKA!" Haru quickly snapped out of his daydream as Gou drove up and rolled down the window. " you looked pretty happy Haru-chan. Glad to be back?" Ren and Ran asked as he opened the door. He merely nodded and slipped his bag into the car and slid in beside Gou."yea it feels like I've just gotten home, well I hope I still have a home at least." Gou didn't say anything as she drove leaving haru to his thought and letting him sleep as well. "Ren, Ran let him alone he's had a long flight and aren't ya'll tired?" She knew he had to be tired so she simply turned on a calming CD and and drove towards the Tatchibana's home where Rin and Makoto were currently setting up a surprise party for the twins oblivious to the present that she had on the way.

The drive took longer than she would have liked but a crash at the exit before theirs couldn't be helped at least they had made it home safe. She looked to her rearview mirror only to see that the three of them had passed out on the long ride Ran lay across Haru's lap and Ren"s head against his shoulder. Sh only smiled and quietly parked. Ran sat up slowly when she cut the engein and blinked the sleep from her eyes

"Are we home Aunt Kou or is it another wreck?" she asked sleepily

"We're home sweetheart wake your brother up before he starts drooling, oh dear Haruka already is." she says giggling quietly and wipes the drool away with a sat up only a moment later and wiped his eyes looking up at the bright lights of their home. Trying not to be too loud or wake Haru, he climbed out of the car and made his way to the front door only to be stopped by Ran pulling him back to the car to help get Haru inside. Gou shook Haru's shoulder. "Come on sleepy head were here and we have some sleepy children who are ready to go inside. Plus you need to be awake if you plan on seeing my brother and Makoto-senpai." Haru's eyes popped open to the sound of Makoto's name crossing her lips, it was something that he never thought he would ever hear again unless he was the one saying it or he heard it in his dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Haru walked with the twins slowly up the stairs to their home. He could hear Rin yelling at someone probably Nagisa for being so loud, he only laughed silently and knocked on the door and waited until it got quiet and counted to ten before opening the door. Sending the twins and Gou in first he followed slower and waited until the surprise was sprung.

"SURPRISE!" Rin, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei and Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana yelled when the twins flipped the light on in the living room. Ren and Ran could only stand there in shock before they ran to everyone and hugged them giggling. Gou stood just inside the door, Haru hidden behind her with two small gifts for the twins, and waiting for a moment where the group would be distracted. It didn't take too long before they were distracted with setting up the beautiful cake that he had sent ahead of time that day. Now he was glad he had come home to see the way the twin's eyes lit up at seeing it. Gou had done good to get it here before she had picked him up and he sent up a silent prayer to the old bakery down the street from the airport that had helped him do it.

"Hey guys I have a present that can't wait until after cake so all of you close your eyes and don't look this way till I tell you too." Gou waited until she was sure that none of them would turn towards her before she let Haruka walk to the middle of the living room. He stood there a moment before he cleared his throat making the twins giggle and the four older boys only looked at the twins, but their gaze never roamed over to where he stood. Gou walked up to him before telling the group that they could turn around to see what the big gift was. Makoto and Rin froze when they saw Haruka standing there in the middle of the Living room like he had never left. Nagisa bum-rushed him tackling him in a bear hug and blubbering like an idiot.

*a while later*

"Hey Makoto?"

Makoto looks up from where Ran was showing him the gift Haru gave her.

"Yes Haruka? Is there something that you needed?"

Haru waved for him to follow him out into the back yard. He really didn't know what he was gonna say to him, but he knew he had to talk to him without Rin staring him down the whole time. Makoto soon followed him, shutting the door behind him cutting the lively sounds of the party off and leaving them in a cool silence.

"What is it Haru-chan?"

Makoto stayed near the door instead of walking out into the yard. That alone made Haru truly realize he had fucked up by leaving in the first place. "I wanted to apologize for being so stupid and abandoning you and Rin, but I know that no matter what I say you won't welcome me back like everyone else did. I mean I hurt yo-" Haru's words were cut off when his face was suddenly full of a warm muscular shoulder and strong arms wrapped around him. "Just shut up. Okay? Haru, I don't care that you left; all I care is that you came back and I do hope that you won't leave again. No, I will make it so that you never want to leave me again." Makoto's voice had dropped an octave and now sounded more like the alpha he had been hiding for the past few years. Haru didn't really know what to do other than bare his neck to the bigger wolf and submit to him, let him know that he was in charge and that he would do whatever he wanted him to.

Releasing Haru, Makoto went over to his brother and sister and whispered to them that he and Haru would be leaving first, that they had some catching up to do. Sousuke just watched them leave after the few goodbyes and the well wishes to the twins. Haru seemed off from when he had left, not that he had really gotten to know him or anything, but still he had seemed kind of off in a way. Deciding that it was time for him and Momo to take their leave he snagged his little red head from where he had crashed on the couch and lifted him settling him against his chest much like a mother with a child would, as Nitori liked to say: One of the most innocent of moments between lovers. Gou just smiled at the sight and held the door open for them.

Haru let himself be drug from the warm and lively light of the party and down the stairs away from both his old childhood home and the Tachibana's. He didn't know where Makoto was going only that he would follow him to the ends of the earth as long as he kept his hand in his. Haru followed Makoto letting his guard down and allowing himself to be lost in the heavenly scent that was coming from Makoto. Haru surprised not only Makoto, but himself as well as he ran the flat of his tongue along the hollow of Makoto's neck as they waited for the sign to walk to change to green. Makoto's grip tightened slightly in his hand before his hands migrated to his hips and pulled him closer. "What is it Haruka?" he asked voice thick with his arousal. Haru didn't make a sound as he drew Makoto's head down toward his and brushed his lips against his, teasingly he lined Makoto's bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. Makoto let out a soft mewling sound before taking Haru's hand again and walking briskly back to the large house that sat on the edge of town. Haru was his and it was damn time he made him know it. The little Omega was still too wild and in need of a good disciplining and he knew just what he wanted to do to that sweet little ass.

Haru could tell that Makoto was in great need of this and he was every bit of willing to give him whatever he wanted, because he wanted it to. He wanted Makoto to tease him, fuck him rough and on instinct, or slow and deep like that of a real lover. He had never wanted to play while he had been in America but here in a huge house with only Makoto he was ready to play and be played with. Makoto took no time in making his way to the back patio and down the path to his small hide away from the house. No one had ever been inside besides him and now here he was acting like a horny teenager with his first mate and truth be told he didn't care. He just wanted to get inside and get Haru's lips back on his. Haru was tired of moving and took matters into his own hands. As Makoto fought to unlock the padlock on the door in the side of the hill Haru let his hands roam along Makoto's sides, back, and let them rest low on his hips letting his fingers press ever so gently into the V of his hips. Makoto's skin was hot and his clothes were too tight across his member, his zipper was causing unneeded friction that would only bring him to his end before they even got to the bed.

"Haru stop," Makoto groaned as he finally opened the door. "Haru I said stop, or I will deny you anything until you learn to listen." His voice was harder and his pupils were blown from his reaction to Haru touching him. Haru withdrew his hand with a loud groan. "Fine I'll stop but I know you don't want me to and I might like being denied and then have you fuck the shit out of my tight little ass." Makoto snatched Haru to his chest and crushed their lips together causing the smaller man to stumble and bite his lip. He welcomed the pain along with the sweet taste of frosting that lingered in his mouth. "Screw it! We can use the bed next time I need you now!" Makoto managed to get his hand between them and undo Haru's pants and shove them down his thighs. Without much warning Makoto brought his hand down on Haru's bare ass causing him to arch and precum to pearl at his tip. "Ah! Ma...Mak...Makoto….Mako...please spank me more...spank me while…..you fuck...fuck me..." Haru panted as Makoto brought his hand down on his pale globe again and again. "Well then were gonna need to stretch you aren't we." Makoto didn't let go of him as reached for the lube he had stashed by the door for situations like this. Passing the small bottle to Haru he held his hand for him to pour some slick onto. "You're gonna have to help me prep you if you want me to do that baby. I don't want to hurt you." Haru wasted no time in slicking his fingers and pouring some on his entrance. Makoto only grinned as he watched Haru try and make him move faster in stretching him. He teased his hole as he rubbed more slick on him, just enjoying the feel of his muscles clenching and tightening made him harder. "Doll, I'm feeling a little left out why don't you help me out of these pants so I can pound your little ass?" Talking was becoming a chore for them both as Haru's greedy ass took Makoto's first finger with almost no resistance to the first knuckle and soon he was adding a second and third. Haru was a sight as he rode his fingers. Curling his fingers as he thrust them Haru let out a strangled cry signaling that he had found that sweet spot which he aimed for on the next few thrusts before he removed his fingers and turned Haru so that his chest was pressed to the wall and he could line himself up with his hole. Breathing into Haru's ear what he wanted to do to him, he slipped the condom on and used a bit more slick before pressing his tip to the ring of tight muscles. Haru shoved back trying to impale himself but Makoto pressed his hips to the wall before slamming balls deep, and pausing to let Haru adjust to the large size of his member. Slowly he withdrew partly and thrust again setting a rhythm that both teased and got them off. Soon Haru was moaning wantonly and makoto was clammy and shooting his load as Haru covered his hand and the wall beneath him. Haru's release left him weak and trembling against Makoto's held him up as he withdrew and tossed the condom. "You're so beautiful Baby doll... And your ass looked so beautiful with my dick pounding into it. It's still weeping for me isn't it?" Haru mewled softly. Makoto picked up the smaller man and walked towards his bedroom and sinking onto the bed so that He was the big spoon holding Haru to his chest. Haru turned over so that his nose was in Makoto's neck right below the scent gland that was slightly swollen. Rubbing his nose against it Makoto let his head fall back giving him more access to the swollen gland. "Mm… Baby what are you doing? If you wanted me to scent mark you all you had to do wa-AH!" makoto let out a throaty moan as Haru closed his teeth on the gland claiming him as his mate. "Mine." the last word Makoto hears before blacking out from the pain and the pleasure that claiming a mate comes with his own teeth buried in Harus skin, blood dripping from his lip.


	7. Authers note

Ok so many people have told me that the story on here is missing words and i have noticed that so here are two links to sites where I am also posting this story, and on these sites all the words are there

1.) /works/2716274/chapters/6081542

2.) story/35616895-intoxicated-i-love-you

Both of these work and I do hope it will clear up any confusion that the missing words may have caused


End file.
